


You made a monster

by LittleWolfRaven



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac Being an Asshole, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfRaven/pseuds/LittleWolfRaven
Summary: Alessa Grey, Daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, she lived in Forks her whole life away from Shadowhunters and her father. When her brother appears and a war going on in the shadowhunter world, will Alessa be safe from harm or will she have to obey her brother who has come for her loyalty?
Relationships: Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Characters

Alessa Grey  
18 years old  
Valentine's Second Daughter

Jonathan Morgenstern/Sebastian Verlac  
20 years old

Alexander Hunter  
19 years old  
Alessa's best friend


	2. Chapter 2

Looking down as I listen to my mother tell her to be careful, "I know mom, you have told me so many times and he won't find us," I told her while feeling my mom hug me. My name is Alessa Grey, I am the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, my mother had run away when she found out she was pregnant. She had seen what he had done to her older brother Jonathan, my mother couldn't save him but she ran to protect me. I knew I had an older sister named Clary, I was a year younger than her but I was kept away from the shadowhunters. My mother has taught me how to protect myself from them and from my father, we live in Forks, Washington with my younger siblings and my step-dad. He has been there for me and my mom since the beginning, Valentine is my birth father but I call my step-dad my father.

"Just please be careful, with those shifters and cold ones around I worry," she says as I nod thinking about the shifters and Cullens, we never told them we know about there secret and I had watched Bella Swan date Edward Cullen who she knew couldn't read her mind. Thank god he stayed away from me, I am not Bella Swan thank you very much, I do not like how he speaks and how Bella is so in love with him. It is sad really, I have watched her break when he left and then get back with him when he returned. Mom has told me that they are now engaged and Charlie doesn't like him but deals with him because of Bella. "Jessica invited me to La Push, can I go?" I ask my mom, "just be safe sweetie," she said while I smile and nod.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking downstairs as I was dressed in black shorts and a red tank top, "I'm leaving!" I shouted towards my mother as I walk out of the house and towards my car. I got in as I drove down to La Push where I am meeting Jessica and her friends, I parked as I walked down the beach to see Jessica and her friends. "Hey!" she says hugging me, "Hi Jess, sorry I am a bit late," I told her as I greeted the others. I turned hearing footsteps to see Jacob Black along with his friends, I knew he and his friends were shifters and Sam Uley was the Alpha. I caught one of the shifter's eyes and he froze, I turned away when Jess called my name as I smile as she told me about a book she read. I spent most of the day with Jess and her friends before I checked the time, "Hey I should go, see you guys at school," I told them getting into my car and driving home. I grasped the wheel turning when someone was in the middle of the road, I groan when the car hit the tree as I heard the door open. "Found you little sister...so much fun we will have together," I heard before everything went dark and didn't feel anything after that.

**Jennifer's POV**

I look at the time as I checked my phone, "Honey have you spoken to Alessa?" I ask my husband who frowned, "no she should be back by now," he said. I heard a knock as I got up and opened to the door to see Chief Swan, "Hi Charlie, what's wrong?" I ask, "Hi Jennifer, we found your daughter's car crashed into a tree...she is at the hospital getting checked," he said as I gasp, "Is she okay?!" I ask him while he nods, "yes but I wanted to tell you in person," he said, "thank you, Charlie," I told him. "Michael! Alessa is in the hospital we got to go!" I called out as I grab my keys while he came out following me, we drove as I walked in. "Alessa Grey," I told the nurse as she looks up the name, "room 230," she said while we walked to see Alessa asleep on the bed. "Oh sweetheart," I said sitting down taking her hand as I knew she wouldn't crash her car without any reason and Charlie didn't say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Jonathan/Sebastian's POV**

Looking down at my little sister as she slept, I had to wait until her mother left before I could appear in the hospital room. I watch her eyes open, "Hello little sister," I spoke touching her face, "who are you?" she asked weakly, "just call me Sebastian in this form but my name is Jonathan, I am your older brother," I told her. "Why are you here?" she asked while he smirked, "do not worry little sister, I will not harm you and father will never find you...you are mine," I told her. "Just stay safe little sister," I told her as I watch her nod and I smirk, "good girl," I told her while leaning down kissing her forehead and handing her a necklace. "See you later little sister," I told her as I walk out of her room and out of the hospital. I have a lot of plans as I am going to meet Clary soon, I smirk as I know the institute wouldn't know what hit them.

**Alessa' POV**

Watching him leave as I look down at the necklace, I sigh as I knew there was nothing I could do about it. Now things will be different, I know my mom is worried my father had found me but it was my older brother which I do not if that is good. I will just have to live with it, a few days pass I got out of the hospital and I was told to just rest. Her mother had asked her but I lied, I didn't want her worrying about who found her. I heard the doorbell as I got up and walked opening the door to see Black, Bella's best friend, I look at him and raise an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" I ask him as never really met him but seen him around before, "Hi uhh I was asked to give you this," he says as I notice a letter and takes it. "Um thanks," I said watching him nod and walk off, I looked at the note and saw it was an invite to a bonfire in La Push. "Can I go?" I ask my mom after she came home while she saw the note, "alright just be home by 8," she told me as I smile and nod.


	5. Chapter 5

I drive towards La Push as I wonder why they invited me to the bonfire, I heard that it was for people who live in the rez. I don't even know anyone and I got invited by Paul, I arrive as I got off to see Jacob. "Hey so Paul asked me to walk you to the bonfire," he said, "lead the way," I said as I follow him down the beach. I saw a few people as I sat down beside Paul who looks at me and smiles, "Hi I'm Paul Lahote," he introduced himself as I smile, "Alessa Grey," I told him with a small smile. I would sit beside him while I listen to Mr. Black speak as I would listen to the story he told the group, I remember my mom telling me this story was about their ancestors and how they became shifters. After the story ended I look at Paul, "Can I speak with you?" he asks while I nod and follow him down to the beach wondering why he needed to talk. "So the stories are true...I am a shifter," he says as I look at him, "why are you telling me this?" I ask him wondering as he looks at me, "there is this thing shifters do...we imprint on someone like a soulmate," he said as I froze, "you imprinted on me," I said watching him nod.

"Imprints can be best friends, we don't need to turn it into a relationship," Paul said as I could hear the sadness in his voice, I felt my phone buzz as I got it out and saw an unknown number. 'Go home now little sister and away from that shifter,' I read as I knew it was Jonathan, "I just need time to think about this Paul," I told him as I turn running off towards my car as I got in and drove back home. I parked as I close my eyes leaning against the steering wheel, I got off and walking inside as I head to the room. I let out a gasp when someone grabbed me and pulled me down to the bed, I look up to see Jonathan. "You listen to me, little sister...Ignore that shifter, you belong to me and no shifter will ever take me away from you," he spoke as I nod feeling him let me go, "good girl, I just want you safe...I will be back in a week so do not do anything that gets you in trouble," he told her. I watch him leave as I sigh not knowing what to do, I know he has issues and I felt that our father messed him up.

"Are you okay sweetie?" I heard my mom as I look at her, "yeah just have a lot on my mind," I told her while sitting up. I felt him come sit beside me and hug me, "I am glad you are okay," she said kissing my head, "I love you mom," I told her as she smiles hugging her, "I love you too sweetie," she says. "Now get some sleep, you got school in the morning," she says as I smile and nod as I lay down as I knew I should let her know about Jonathan but I did not want to worry her more.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt the looks Bella Swan gave her, I knew Jacob told her about Paul's imprint which annoyed me. School passes quickly as I drove home, I parked outside as a chill went through my body. I saw the door open as I got off running inside, I stare as I fall to my knees and screamed in pain and agony. "No no no," I said seeing my mother's body on the ground, "Alessa?" I heard Chief Swan but I just cried as I heard him talk on the radio while breaking down. I break out of his hug and run out the door ignoring my name as ran into the woods, I wanted to hurt someone as I felt arms wrap around me. "Calm down little sister," I heard Sebastian as I hit his chest, "It hurts," I said as he holds me, "our father found you, little sister, he killed your mother for taking you away," he told me. "It's my fault," I told him as he picked her up, "never little sister, do not worry I promise no harm will come to you," he told her as I hold onto him. 

Everything became a blur as I found myself in a hotel room while Sebastian had ordered me food, "Its time for you to disappear for a while little sister, no worries I already let your step-father know you are safe," he told me while I nod as I would slowly eat the food he ordered. I felt him pick me up again after I ate as I hold onto him, I felt him put me down in a car as he drove off. I stare out the window as he drove, "here we are," he spoke as I look up to see a home while he leads me inside as I look around. "This place is protected, I will be leaving again soon but you can stay here," he told me as I nod, I felt him kissing my head as he took me to a room which I guess was mine. "I must go little sister but I will return," he spoke after an hour as I felt him hug her, "please be safe," I whisper, "of course little sister," he says as I watch him walk out the door.

The days pass as I mourn for my mother, I was heartbroken by her death and it was my father who killed her. It was the first time I hated someone truly, he killed her in cold blood and left me alone without family. I am afraid to be alone, I broke down once more sliding down the wall as I cried wondering how my life turned upside down. I can't go back and face my step-father, I was to blame for my mother's death and if I wasn't born she would be alive. "Please come back," I whisper as I cried, "I miss you mom," I said in tears as I move heading to my room and lays down on my bed curled up.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking out the window, it has been a year since I was taken away from Forks by my older brother. I have been declared missing by my step-father, I miss Forks but I am not ready to return and Jonathan is not letting me go yet. Valentine is dead now, killed by Clary who is my other sister and who knows nothing about me. I am in New York as he has brought me here, I felt something bad was about to happen today which scared me. I turn my head as I run out the door, something was wrong as I ran and stopped seeing Jonathan and from pictures, he has shown me which was Clary. "Jonathan," I whisper watching him fall to the ground, I knew in my heart he was gone as I turned around and walked away. Walking into the hotel room as I lay on the bed, I moved my hand to my stomach as I stare up at the ceiling. Jonathan had kidnapped a woman and did something that felt wrong, It turns out the woman was pregnant with his kid and did not like leaving his offspring with that woman. Not sure how it happened but he transferred the baby and now I carry his legacy.

I will now have to protect the child from harm, Jonathan may have not been the best brother and a bit creepy but he was my family and I grew to care for him. He trained me hard after he took me away from Forks, now I have to move on and protect his child from the shadowhunters. I checked out really early and got a flight to New Orleans, I was heading out of New York and away from my sister. Arriving in New Orleans, I had rented a small apartment as I would email Aro who I met through Jonathan. I help them when I am needed, but now with the baby, I would have to take time off. I sigh as I knew things will change, I wonder how everyone back in Forks is as I knew one day I would have to return back home.


End file.
